


Dragons of Brooklyn

by crazycatt71



Series: Mob Dragons [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angry Tony Stark, Biting, Cock Rings, Consensual Rough Sex, Double Penetration, Dragons, Dragons have short refractory periods, Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mob Boss James"Bucky"Barnes, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shapeshifting, Spanking, Swearing, body jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Steve & Bucky are the Alpha mob bosses of the Dragons of Brooklyn.Tony is their Omega and secret genius partner who runs the businesslots of sex, some possessive behavior, and a little violenceIn this chapter, dragon sex in the sky and teasing their Omega
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Mob Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854151
Comments: 17
Kudos: 395
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A A/B/O mob dragon fic inspired by pics & conversations on the stuckony discord  
> WinterIronCap Burr's Soul Twin & Sagana Rojana Olt are enablers and I love them for it  
> For Bucky Barnes BIngo Square B1- shapeshifters  
> Marvel Polyship Bingo Square O2- In public

A red dragon streaked through the air, twisting and turning as he sailed between the buildings of Brooklyn, heading for the open skies north of the city. The afternoon sun sparkled off his scales, showing the gradation from dusky pink on the tips to the rich burgundy on his belly. Every now and then he glanced quickly over his shoulder, then adjust his speed so that he was always the same distance from his pursuers. He wanted to lead them on a merry chase not lose them.

Just as he left the building of the city behind, a large shadow fell over him. He looked up just as the claws of a dragon much larger than him grabbed him just in front of his wings and pulled him to a halt. His captor was a huge, muscular blue dragons, whose 12ft wings had no problem keeping them both aloft as he pulled the smaller dragon back against his chest. Red squirmed, not really trying to get free, more in the spirt of the game, them shrieked as Blue mounted him, pushing his hard cock into the smaller dragon’s willing body, his powerful wings carried them higher as his thrusts sent them spiraling.

Red’s whole body thrummed with his arousal, his blood singing with it. Just as he was about to reach his peak, Blue grabbed his aching cock with a back foot and squeezed as he bit down on his neck, pushed as deep into him as he could and came. Red screamed in frustration as he was denied his pleasure. He quivered in Blue’s grasp, unable to do anything until Blue gave his cock one final squeeze and let him go, his spent cock sliding free as Red twisted away from him, flapping his wings to quickly get away.

His freedom was short lived as another set of claws grabbed him and flipped him over so he was belly up. A dragon, larger than him, but smaller than Blue held him tightly. He was the color of winter, with white scales highlighted in frosty blue and silver, and wings the color of a stormy sky and he growled as he slid his cock into him. Red snarled and snapped his teeth at him, then roared as Winter began thrusting in to him, his cock hitting the magic spot inside Red with every hard thrust. Red’s body shook as his orgasm built until his body stiffened and his vision whited out and he was screaming and coming. Winter growled, pulling him tightly against his chest as fucked him through his orgasm, then with one long roar, came, snapping at the air as his hips jerked while Red twitched under him with the force of it. 

Blue had been flying circles around them guarding them like Winter had when it had been his turn. When he saw they were finished, he flew closer, hovering until Red bit at Winter until he let him go. He shook himself then took off toward the city, never looking back, sure the others would follow.

They flew to a four-story building, landing on the roof. Red shifted into a lean, muscular man with brown eyes and a mess of dark hair. A neatly trimmed goatee framed his bright smile as he watched his companions shift. Blue was a tall, broad shouldered man with a ton of muscles, narrow waist and bright blue eyes. Winter was shorter, heavily muscled, with long dark hair and blue-grey eyes.

“You were amazing, Omega.” Winter praised as he pulled the smaller man into his arms.

Blue came up and pressed himself along Red’s back, wrapping his arms around both of them.

“You are always so good for your Alphas, Sweetheart.” He purred, nuzzling his nose behind his ear.

Red shivered at their praise, his nerves tingling with pleasure.

“How about a nap before our meetings.” Winter suggested.

The others happily agreed so they headed inside and tumbled into a heap in their nest.

Red, Tony Stark when in human form, Omega to the Alpha bosses of the Brooklyn Dragons, sat in front of a large mirror, pawing through one of his many jewelry boxes with a frown, unable to decide on what to wear. Winter, James “Bucky” Barnes, chief enforcer and co-boss stepped up behind him.

“Why the unhappy face, Doll?” he asked as he nuzzled the delicate pink tipped red scales at the base of Tony’s neck.

Tony shivered as his warm breath tickled, then moaned as he trailed his fingers over the scales that ran along his spine, stopping just above the crack of his ass, where his tail would be when he was in dragon form.

My Alphas have given me so many claiming gifts,” Tony said with a pout, “I can’t decide what to wear.”

“Poor Omega,” Blue, Steve Rogers, the public Alpha boss of the Brooklyn dragons said as he came in, dressed in a navy blue three piece suit the exact color of his belly scales. “must be horrible to be so loved by your Alphas that they keep showering you in gifts.”

“The worst.” Tony agreed as he tipped his head back so Steve could kiss him.

“Well you’ll just have to suffer, cause we’re never gonn’a stop.” Bucky told him.

“If I must.” Tony sighed dramatically.

There was a brief pause, then all three of them burst out laughing, knowing Tony had only been playing, he loved how his Alphas spoiled him as much as they loved doing it.

“Pick for me.” Tony told them, batting his eyes at them.

Bucky rolled his eyes at his theatrics as he headed over to look through the jewelry boxes. Steve scooped Tony in to his arms and carried him over to a large, round ottoman. He set him down so he was kneeling on it, grabbed a bottle of scented oil off Tony’s vanity table and poured some in his hand to warm it.

“Such a good Omega,” he purred in Tony’s ear as he began rubbing the oil into his neck and shoulders, “lets his Alphas take care of him.”

“Ummm.” Tony purred back, already loosing himself to the sensations of Steve’s strong hands as they rubbed the oil in to every inch of his skin.

He was dimly aware of Steve and Bucky discussing which jewelry to adorn him with as Steve caressed and teased him. Some Alphas allowed their Omegas to have servants, as long as they were human or other Omegas, but Steve and Bucky didn’t allow anyone to touch Tony but them, ever. It was common knowledge though out most of the world the Bosses of Brooklyn dealt harsh punishment to anyone who even looked at their Omega wrong and they had a habit of killing anyone stupid enough to touch him.

“Pretty, pretty Omega.” Bucky rumbled as he slid a gold cock ring around the base of Tony’s cock. “Getting all dolled up for us.”

Tony giggle as he ran his finger tips up from his cock to his belly, tickling his sensitive belly scales as he attached a fine gold chain to the one Steve had placed around his hips, causing all the tiny bells attached to the chains to jingle. He gasped when Bucky closed his mouth over one nipple and sucked it into a hard nub before wrapping a gold cord nipple noose around it and pulling it tight. He did the same to the other, attached them with a chain, then attached it to another long chain that trailed down his body to the belly chain.

“Alpha.” He moaned as Steve slid two oiled fingers in to his ass, knowing he was still open and loose from earlier and didn’t really need much prep, he just wanted to tease. “Fuck me, Alpha, please.”

“Not now,” Steve told him as his fingers caressed his prostate, making him wail. “but if you’re a good little Omega, we will, several times.”

“Each.” Bucky added.

Tony collapsed forward on to his arms with a strangled cry, pushing his ass up. Steve licked his rim where it was stretched around his fingers, growling as he inhaled the scent of aroused Omega. After a couple more licks, he pulled away, sliding his fingers from Tony’s ass, making him whine at the loss.

“Easy, Sweetheart.” Steve soothed as he oiled up a thick, gold butt plug with a flashing jewel at it’s base. “This will fill you up for now.”

He caressed one hand along Tony’s spine as he slid the plug in to his ass.

“Want your cock.” Tony whimpered.

“I know you do,” Steve told him, as he attached a bell covered chain to the cock ring, ran it between his legs and hooked it to the base of the plug. “and I’m gonn’a give it to you, nice and hard, later.”

Tony rose up on his knees, took several deep breaths, then looked at his Alphas.

“So, what are we waiting for?” he demanded. “Let’s get business out of the way so we can have fun.”

“Bossy Omega.” Bucky said with a chuckle as he leaned down to kiss him.

“You love it.” Tony smirked.

“The gods help us but we do.” Steve agreed as he got his kiss. “See you in a bit.”

Tony watched them leave, then headed to his vanity to apply his make up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony walks in to find other Omegas all over his Alphas  
> Cue a very angry Tony and lots of angry sex

Tony walked in to the room where Steve and Bucky held meeting to a scene that instantly had his blood boiling. Bucky was fending off a naked, giggling, blond bimbo who was trying her hardest to wrap herself around him like a kudzu vine while Steve had a brunette on his lap, trying to shove her ample tits in his face. Neither man looked very happy with the situation.

Tony shrieked at the top of his lungs and charged across the room, grabbing the blond by the arm and flinging her away from Bucky before yanking the brunette off Steve’s lap and throwing her to the floor.

“My Alphas.” He hissed at them as he stood between them and his men.

“You’re just going to let your Omega treat my gifts like that?” some weaselly faced man complained,

Tony spun on him, teeth and claws bared. Steve quickly stood up and grabbed him around the waist.

“Easy, Omega,” he soothed, “it’s not their fault, they were an unwanted gift from Fredrick.”

Tony lunged at Fredrick, hissing and snarling. Steve had to grab him with both hands to hold him back.

“You need to teach your Omega some manners.” Fredrick whined.

While Steve restrained a furious Tony, Bucky marched over to the idiot who didn’t seem to realize how much danger he was in, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him toward the door.

“Don’t call us, we won’t call you.” He said as he shoved him out of the room.

He turned and glared at the two women until they jumped to their feet and rushed past him out the door. Tony quieted down once they were gone, but was trembling with rage in Steve’s arms. Bucky shared a sympathetic look with Steve, they understood Tony’s anger, they were both super possessive and loved that their Omega was too.

“Omega.” He purred soothingly as he offered his hand to Tony.

Tony grabbed it, his claws digging in to his wrist.

“Mine.” He growled.

“Yours.” Bucky agreed, trying not to wince.

Tony grabbed Steve’s arm with his other hand.

“Mine.” He growled again as he headed for the door, tugging them after him.

“Yours.” Steve said as they scrambled to follow after him.

Tony marched them to their bed room and shoved them toward the huge bed that was their nest. They managed to get their shoes off and Steve shed his suit jacket and waistcoat before Tony was all over them, snarling and shredding the rest of their clothes with his teeth and claws as the smell of other Omegas on his Alphas drove him into in to a frenzy. Steve hissed as one of his claws slashed his stomach and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed above his head.

“Settle, Omega.” He commanded.

Tony wrapped his legs around his waist and flipped them so he was on top. He tried to pull his hands free, but Steve held on so he mashed their mouths together in a brutal, kiss, more teeth and biting than kissing.

Bucky knelt behind him, running his hands down his back scales, trying to sooth him but Tony wasn’t having any of it. he arched his back, pushing his ass in the air.

“Fuck me, Alpha.” He demanded.

Bucky arched a questioning eyebrow at Steve. Steve just shrugged. It seemed the only way they were going to get Tony to calm down was to tire him out. Bucky grabbed the lube off the nightstand, slicked up his cock, pulled the plug out of Tony’s ass, and pressed the head of his cock against his hole. The moment he felt it, Tony shoved himself back, driving Bucky into his ass in one hard move, then began rocking back and forth at a rapid pace. Bucky grabbed his hips and matched him, grunting every time Tony’s ass slammed into his groin.

“My Alpha.” Tony chanted to the rhythm of the bells on his jewelry as Bucky pounded in to him. “Mine.”

“Yours, Omega.” Bucky told him. “Only yours.”

Steve held Tony’s wrists with one hand while he ran the other down his chest, pinching his hard nipples, tickling along his ribs, rubbing along the head of his cock before closing his fist around it so Tony had something to thrust in to.

“Come on, Omega,” he coaxed “cum for me.”

Tony doubled his efforts, slamming into Bucky with brutal force, until his orgasm hit and he froze in place, screaming as his ass clenching around Bucky’s cock like a vice as he came, his cum spraying over Steve’s fist and stomach.

“Damn!” Bucky swore as he thrust in to Tony a couple more times, then came hard enough to have white spots dancing in front of his eyes.

Steve waited until Bucky had pulled out and collapsed on the bed, panting, then let go of Tony’s wrists. Tony leaned over and bit Bucky’s shoulder, then kissed him. Bucky swatted him on the ass. Steve chuckled and Tony turned his focus on him.

“My Alpha.” He growled, slapping him on the chest.

“Yours.” Steve agreed, pinching one of his nipples.

“Fuck me, Alpha.” he demanded.

When Steve didn’t automatically reply, he straddled his waist and lowered himself on to his cock, moaning as Steve filled him.

“Fuck me, Alpha, fuck me, fuck me!” he begged, his voice rising in pitch on each word.

Steve wrapped his arms around him and rose up on his knees, pulling him down as he pushed up into him.

“Fuck me, my Alpha.” Tony groaned as Steve bounced him on his cock.

“My bossy, demanding Omega.” Steve growled in his ear.

Tony growled back at him and bit his neck. Steve slapped his ass, he howled and bit him again. Steve slapped him harder, leaving a bright red hand print. Bucky grabbed Tony by the hair and yanked him back before he could bite again.

“Be nice, Omega.” He ordered.

Tony snapped his teeth at him. Bucky pulled him off of Steve’s dick and forced him face down on the bed. Steve pulled him to his knees and drove back in to him while Bucky straddled his neck, keeping his head and shoulders pinned to the bed. Tony bit his leg.

“Oww!” Bucky yelped, smacking his ass.

He rained hits down on Tony’s ass while Steve fucked him as hard and fast as he could. Tony screamed and clawed at the sheets even as he pushed back to meet every one of Steve’s thrusts until he began to sob and shake as he came. Bucky stopped spanking him and got off of him, stroking his hands down his back as Steve slowed down but continued fucking him through his orgasm. When he went limp, Steve picked the pace back up, pounding into him until he pushed in as deep as he could and came with a strangled cry. When he was finished, he slapped Tony’s bright red ass as his cock slid from it and collapsed face down beside Tony with a grunt.

Bucky cuddled against Tony on the other side, stroking a hand over his cheek.

“Alpha.” Tony said, his voice horse from all the noise he’s been making.

“You gonn’a be our sweet Omega now?” Bucky asked.

Instead of answering, Tony closed his mouth over his thumb and bit it, then lunged up and tackled Bucky to the bed. Steve jumped up and grabbed him around the waist.

“Grab his arms.” He ordered.

Bucky slid his arms between Tony’s and his body, forcing them up and out. He pushed Tony’s hands to the back of his head and locked his arms in place with his own. Steve lifted Tony up by his thighs, pulling them apart as he lowered him on to Bucky’s cock, then pushed him down until his face was pressed against his chest.

“Hold still and no more biting, Omega.” Steve commanded as he grabbed Tony’s balls and squeezed until Tony whimpered.

“Behave and let your Alphas take care of you.” He whispered in his ear.

“My Alphas.” Tony whimpered.

“Yours,” Steve agreed, “and we’ll take care of you if you let us.”

He lubed up two fingers and slow pressed them into Tony’s ass along side Bucky’s cock. Bucky and Tony both moaned as Tony wiggled and clenched down.

“Open up for me, my Omega.” Steve cooed as he stroked his free hand over the sensitive scales just above Tony’s pubic hair. Bucky let go of his arms and gently teased the scales at the base of his spine. Tony shivered and moaned as he slid another finger in to him and began spreading them, stretching him wider around Bucky’s cock. He coated his cock with more lube and began to slowly push in.

“Open up and let me in, my Omega.” He purred to Tony.

Tony sat up, put his hands-on Bucky’s chest, and with a roar, quickly pressed back until Steve was balls deep in him, then began to rapidly rock back and forth.

“Damn!” Bucky swore at the feel of Steve’s cock sliding along his in the tight heat.

Steve grunted in response, too busy being overwhelmed all the sensations to form words.

“My Alphas,” Tony panted breathlessly as he continued fucking himself on their cocks, “Mine! Mine! Mine!”

Bucky and Steve began to match his pace, each thrusting in to him as he pressed in to them until they were all sweating and gasping for breath. Bucky’s orgasm hit so quickly, he didn’t make a sound, just went still, his cock twitching inside Tony as he came. Steve wasn’t quiet, he screamed and swore as he squeezed Tony’s hips so hard he left bruises as he came. Tony continues his brutal pace for a few more minutes, until he threw his head back with an ear-piercing screech, his whole body shaking as he came so hard some of his cum hit Bucky’s chin, then sighed and passed out. Steve quickly grabbed him before he could face plant on to Bucky’s chest and lowered him to the bed.

“Think he’s calmed down now?” Bucky asked as the curled around him.

“God, I hope so.” Steve muttered, looking down at his chest, then at Bucky. They were covered in scratches and teeth marks and each had several bruises already forming. Tony was in just as rough condition, with a bright red ass and hand print bruises on his hips.

Half an hour later, Tony woke up in his Alphas arms, his face against Steve’s chest and Bucky plastered along his back. He softly kissed Steve’s chest, then underside of his jaw, then his lips.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Steve greeted him.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Gonn’a be sweet now, doll?” Bucky asked from behind him.

Tony rolled over to face him. He kissed the tip of his nose, then lightly nipped it.

“Brat.” Bucky told him fondly.

“Your brat.”

“Our bossy, demanding, bratty Omega.” Bucky replied.

“My Alphas.”

“Yours.” The two Alphas agreed.


End file.
